In a conventional theater environment, speakers presenting audio content to an audience may be placed around the unused walls, rear, and other portions of the theater room. However, in a theater that provides an immersive display experience (i.e. a screen or set of screens that surrounds the audience), such unused areas situated around the user are not easily available. The present inventors have recognized that various problems impede the creation of a practical audio system designed for a fully immersive display environment. For example, providing a sound system behind or even near traditional theater display screens, which are lightweight and highly reflective, may produce undesirable image effects due to the movement of the screen. As another example, if speakers are placed too close to light sources involved in the video display, then the movement of these light sources may also produce troublesome visual effects.
The present inventors also recognized that sound production in an immersive theater environment might be difficult to isolate from external noise and from internal echoes. Such issues may be especially difficult in theaters wherein the enclosure/screen is curved. In particular, sounds introduced into an immersive theater room, the sound may continue to echo throughout the theater room because of the geometry and/or materials, producing muddled audio.